fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure: Music is War
Plot Midorino Aiumi is the president of North Hanasakigaoka High School's brass band. One day, she discovered that two of her section's members, were actually cute mascot disguised as humans, and she decided to investigate. Later on, Aiumi and her band members, Akane Sora and Aomizu Rin accidentially became the "weird cosplayers who fight in frilly dresses", to avoid the fallen cures which used to be the legendary duo, "Transcend PreCure!"... Characters Music is War Cures * Midorino Aiumi (緑野 愛海/ Midorino Aiumi)/Cure Adagio (キュアアダギオ Kyua Adagio) * The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Music is War Cures. Aiumi comes from a city called Hanasakigaoka and she is currently studying in Kita Hanasakigaoka High. She is in the second year (final year starting from ep20) of high school. She was the section leader of trombone in Brass band and she has 1 older sister and 1 older brother. She is a smart and kind girl. Her signature color is green and her powers are tranquilness and music. * Akane Sora (赤音 ソラ/ Akane Sora)/ Cure Allegro (キュアアレグロ Kyua Areguro) * The second protagonist of the series. She is very creative, as she studys Arts and Biology as her electives. She is in her second year of high school (final year starting from ep20) and her best friend is Aiumi. She is a cheerful and optimistic girl who enjoys singing. She is the only child in her family. Her signature color is red and her powers are creativity and music. * Aomizu Rin (蒼水 凛 Aomizu Rin)/ Angustia (アンガスチア Angasuchia) / Cure Fermata (キュアフェルマータ Kyua Ferumāta) * The third protagonist of the series and the last member of the Music is War Cures. She is currently studying in Kita Hanasakigaoka High just like the other cures and she is in the first year of high school (second year and the vice President of the band starting from ep20). She is the only child in the family. She is always being isolated so her personality is very complicated as she developed dual personalities. Later, she turned into Angustia, a villain with powers which can make people spill their darkest secrets. However, in episode 11, she was purified by the cures and became Cure Fermata. Her signature color is purple and her powers are intelligence and music. March Rhythm Cures *Momokawa Ayume (桃川 歩夢 "Momokawa Ayume")/ Cure Major (キュアメジャー"Kyua Mejā") * *Rikka Chinatsu (立花 千夏 "Rīkka Chinatsu")/ Cure Trombone (キュアトロボーン "Kyua Torobōn") * *Midorino Emi (緑野 蔚海 “Midorino Ēmi")/Cure Saxophone (キュアサクソフォン"Kyua Sakusofon") * *Manami Kasumi (真波 かすみ “Manami Kasumi")/Cure Flute (キュアフルート“Kyua Furūto") * *Murasaki Kotone (村崎 ことね "Murasaki Kotone")/Cure Percussion (キュアパーカッション"Kyua Pākasshon") * The Harmony Land * Athena ( Ἀθηνᾶ/ アテナ Atena) * She is the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill in ancient Greek religion and mythology. She granted the girls the powers to be cures. Mascots * Kokoro (Kokoro ココロ)/ Kurozaki Makoto (黒崎 誠 Kurosaki Makoto) * Kokoro is the prince of the Harmony Land and is sent to the Earth to help the girls to use their powers. His alter ego is Kurozaki Makoto, a 17-year-old boy who is classmates with Sora and the tuba player in the school brass band. He is always considered as the class clown in his class so he is welcomed by a lot of girls. However, he turns back to his mascot form when he is weak. When in mascot form, he ends his sentences with his name. * Miffy (ミッフィー Miffī)/ Shiromura Mirai (白村 ミライ Shiromura Mirai) * Miffy is the princess of the Harmony Land and is sent to the Earth to help the girls to use their powers. Her alter ego is Shiromura Mirai, a 16-year-old girl classmates with Rin and the glockenspiel player in the school brass band. However she turns back to her mascot form when she is weak. When in mascot form, she ends her sentences with her name. Villains * Habara Yuki (羽原 祐姫 Habara Yūki)/ (Dark) Cure Noble (キュアノーブル Kyua Nōburu) * She is a member of the former Transcend cures, now she is brainwashed to defeat Athena. She is a quiet girl who loves drawing surreal manga. She now studies at Private White Rose Academy as a 1st year high school student. Her signature color is white and her powers are snow and darkness. * Yamiyo Nagisa (闇夜 凪咲 Yamiyo Nagisa)/(Dark) Cure Diva (キュアディーバ Kyua Dība) * She is a member of the former Transcend cures, now she is brainwashed to defeat Athena. She is a girl who loves rapping. She now studies at Private White Rose Academy as a 1st year high school student. Her signature color is black and her powers are death and darkness. * Queen Reina of Noir (ノワールのレイナ女王 Nowāru no Reina joō) * She is the queen of Noir and the older sister of Princess Marin. Her mother granted the Transcend Cures their dark powers. * Princess Marin of Noir (ノワールのプリンセスマリン Nowāru no purinsesu Marin) * She is the princess of Noir and the younger sister of Queen Reina. Her mother granted the Transcend Cures their dark powers. * The past queen of Noir (ノワールの過去の女王 Nowāru no kako no joō) * She granted the Transcend Cures' dark powers. * Warui (ワルイ Warui) * The monsters in the series. Movie only cures *Asada Reika (浅田 澪歌 "Asada Reika")/Cure Vivace (キュアヴィヴァース"Kyua Vuivuāsu") The first year who is the new trumpet player after Aiumi and Sora graduated. A cheerful and sporty girl who is always the best in terms of Athletics and Table Tennis. Her signature color is blue. *Takamine Risa (高峯 理紗 "Takamine Risa")/Cure Sonata (キュアソナタ"Kyua Sonata") The first year who is the new tuba player after Makoto (aka Kokoro) graduated. A stylish and mature girl, but since she wanted to make a change in high school, she chose to play tuba instead of saxophone. Her signature color is yellow. *Hiiragi Chiori (柊 ちおり"Hīragi Chiori")/Cure Crescendo (キュアクレッセンド"Kyua Kuressendo") The first year who is the new French Horn player after Aiumi and Sora graduated. A cute and sweet girl who is actually a fujoshi, and does not try hard in playing her instrument. Her signature color is pink. Others * Midorino Narumi (緑野 鳴海 Midorino Narumi) and Midorino Takumi(緑野 拓海 Midorino Takumi) * Aiumi's older sister and brother. * Akane Rika (赤音 里佳 Akane Rika) and Akane Naoto (赤音 尚人 Akane Naoto) * Sora's parents. * Aomizu Madoka (蒼水 円華 Aomizu Madoka) and Aomizu Takeshi (蒼水 毅 Aomizu Takeshi) * Rin's parents. Items * Modulation Commune (モジュレーションコミューン Mojurēshon Komyūn) * The girls' transformation device. To transform, they must say, "PreCure! Musical Switch!" * Concerto Rod * Symphony notes (シンフォニーノート Shinfonī Nōto) * Small collectable colorful stones which are used to provide food for the mascots. They are circular crystals with different musical notes carved on the surface of it. To activate, they must be inserted into the slot of the Note Crystallizer. * Note Crystallizer (ノートクリスタライザ Nōto Kurisutaraiza) * Where the girls put all of their symphony notes. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure: Music is War Category:Music Themed Series Category:Band Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura Locations * Hanasakigaoka (花咲ヶ丘 Hanasakigaoka) * The girls' hometown. Most of the events in the series take place here. * North Hanasakigaoka High School (北花咲ヶ丘高校 Kita hanasakigaoka Kōkō) * The girls' school. * Private Girls' White Rose Academy (私立女子白薔薇学園 Shiritsu Joshi Shirosōbi Gakuen) * The transcend cures' school. It is known that many dark pretty cures and witches are graduated from this school. *Harmony land(ハーモニーのランド Hāmonī rando) * The Kingdom where the mascots comes from. It is located on a distant planet and it is full of happiness. * Noir (ノワール'' Nowāru) * The place where the villains come from. It is located on a distant hell-like planet which is extremely hot and gloomy. Episodes Episode 1: That Moment when you know your BFF is a BUNNY?!? Episode 2: Even that sissy is a FREAKIN' BEAR?! Episode 3: So they gave me THAT look when I try to transform. Episode 4: Cosplayers who fight in Frilly dresses Episode 5: Even Sora. Episode 6: My underclassman, Rin, AKA Angustia. Episode 7: ALL READY! 1st Fight in front of my school?! Episode 8: The Rehearsals. Episode 9: Double Trouble Episode 10: Immerse Yourself in Music! Episode 11: School Visit Episode 12: Sports Day! the Pretty Cure relay! Episode 13: Transcend the Past Episode 14: Brainwashed and Darkness Episode 15:The Academy of Despair Episode 16: Crystallize Episode 17: Commencement Purification Episode 18: Fear: HOMEWORK. Episode 19: My weird teacher Episode 20: The new President Episode 21: All Aboard! Brass band exchange tour~ Episode 22: Rap Battle? Dark Cure Diva. Episode 23: Stardust Auditions Episode 24: Festive Spirit Episode 25: Graduation Suite Episode 26: A test for Us! Episode 27: As hard as Grade 8 Musical Theory! Episode 28: Snowstorm?! It's Dark Cure Noble!! Episode 29: Nimrod Episode 30: Minami Hanasakigaoka High VS Us? Episode 31: The Canon of Miracles Episode 32: The Lord of Fate Episode 33: Reunion Camp Episode 34: Destiny of Hope Episode 35: Illusion Musique Episode 36: The Abyss of Time Episode 37: Rhapsody on Chaos Episode 38: In Caelum Fero Episode 39: Hope and Legacy Episode 40: The Ballade Episode 41: Rise Episode 42: Brass UP Episode 43: The New Conductor Episode 44: Intervoice Episode 45: Rhythm in Hell Episode 46: Melody in the Dark Episode 47: Forte... Episode 48: Fortissimo! Episode 49: Our last fight! To the future! Episode 50: The Finale Media Movies * Pretty Cure: Music is War THE MOVIE: Stardust Auditions (プリキュア:ミュージック・イズ・ウォー THE MOVIE: スターダスト・オーディション ''Purikyua: Myūjikku Izu u~ō THE MOVIE: Sutādasuto ōdishon) Vocal Albums * Pretty Cure: Music is War Vocal Album 1 ~Music Never Dies~ Trivia * Sora is the smartest among the three cures. Ranking them would be: Sora>Aiumi>Rin. * The mascots Kokoro and Miffy are based on teddy bears and bunnies. * Sora, Aiumi and Makoto are 16 years old (17 in the movie), while Rin and Mirai are 15 (16 in the movie). * Everyone is based on the author's band members and herself. * There is a non-PreCure sequel called The Forte Project. See Also Freiheit PreCure, the sequel of the series, which is set in a futuristic world. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure: Music is War Category:Music Themed Series Category:Band Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura